


Fake Your Death

by ObsidianScene



Category: Death Note
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 05:39:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2456819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsidianScene/pseuds/ObsidianScene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another my feel-sy one-shots, now LxLight. Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fake Your Death

_To die:—to sleep:  
  
No more; and, by a sleep to say we end  
  
The heart-ache and the thousand natural shocks  
  
That flesh is heir to, 'tis a consummation  
  
Devoutly to be wished.  
  
-Hamlet, Act III, Scene 1, Line 60, William Shakespeare_  
  
"We are gathered here today in honor and memory of the recently deceased detective known as L."  
Aside from the monotonous voice of the funeral director, the black-clad crowd was devoid of sound.  
Light, who knew how introverted L was, was surprised by the number of people who had attended. He could feel eyes on him, and he highly suspected they were from the strange white-haired boy who's strange posture reminded him of his so-called 'friend'.  
He couldn't bear to make eye-contact. It was his fault that L was dead. L who trusted him yet didn't trust him, his quirkiness, his intelligence, L, whose only friend was him. And he had betrayed him. Was it really necessary to kill him?  
Light pushed his doubts away.  
He didn't need such petty emotions meddling with his thoughts.  
The dull voice had moved on to L's will, which he had chosen to be made to read out.  
"To Near and Mello I leave..."  
Light tuned out.  
He knew L wouldn't leave him anything. Although his view was averted to the ground, in his peripheral vision he saw a blonde man mount the stage, accompanied by the strange boy.  
Why did they get things from L when he didn't?  
What did they do to deserve such a high achievement as that?  
Was Light... jealous?  
 _Snap out of it,_ Light warned himself.  
L didn't mean anything to him.  
L was nothing.  
L was an obstacle he needed to get out of his way.  
L was... L was...  
L was his  _frie-_  
"Lastly, I leave Light Yagami-"  
Light's head snapped up.  _What? What did he say?_  
"-my heart."  
His  _heart_?  
Out of all things?  
Light's legs felt like lead. Expression turned from surprised to beckoning him to the stage, to receive his odd prize.  
"His heart?- Yeah- Weird- Is L gay?"  
The last whisper caught Light's attention. If L was gay and left Light something like this, then was L in love with him?  
No... He couldn't be...  
"I'm sorry he's gone, son." the funeral director muttered into Light's ear handing him a piece of paper, "I'm sure he was a good- uh- partner."  
Light was taken aback. Now everyone thought he was in a relationship with L? Surely not...  
But when he turned his head, he saw knowing looks on people's faces.  
Light didn't reach his seat. He reached farther than that.  
The funeral, held in a vast, empty field, was close to a garden, and in a copse of tress Light hid and finally unfolded the paper.  
It was heart-shaped and colored in red.  
 _To: Light  
From: L  
I couldn't help but fall for you._  
11 words. That was all it took to make Light fall to his knees and sob, clutching the only item from his friend he had left to his chest. He blinked rapidly and looked at it again.  
Underneath the words was a drawing.  
A drawing of a brown-haired boy and a boy in a baggy white shirt holding hands.  
-  
L had chosen to play a song at his funeral, but nobody seemed to notice the lyrics.  
A raven- haired boy watching a down-trodden man behind the trees did, though. He smiled when he heard it, his insomniac-like eyes brightening.  
"Light Yagami, my first friend," he said softly, and in an even softer voice added, "And my first love."  
He turned and walked away, the song following behind.  
  
 _...I chose defeat,_  
I walk away,  
And leave this place the same today...  
  
...So fake your death,  
Or it's your blame,  
And leave the lights on when you stay...  
  
...Just look at all that pain...


End file.
